Hiroomi Nase
|anime = Episode 01 |novel = }} Hiroomi Nase (名瀬 博臣 Nase Hiro'omi) is one of the main characters of the Kyoukai no Kanata series. He is a third year high school student and Mitsuki's older brother, as well as an avid siscon. Like Mitsuki, he comes from the prestigious Nase family. Due to his ability as Spirit World Warrior, he is extremely sensitive to cold, resulting him to often wear a scarf or muffler.Hiroomi's profile page on the Kyoukai no Kanata anime official website. (Japanese) Appearance Hiroomi has green eyes and black bowl cut hair. Due to the nature of his spirit world warrior ability, he is often dressed in the school's winter uniform — a white dress shirt, a dark blue blazer, and a green necktie — and a thick scarf to keep himself warm. His back is severely scarred due restraining Akihito's youmu rampage in the past. Personality Hiroomi, like his sister also has a habit of teasing Akihito and affectionately calls him "Akkey." He also gradually agrees that glasses do look nice, as a result of their relationship. He also has a very strong sister complex, or kink. For the most part he has a very laid back personality, often goofing and joking around. However if the situation calls for it he can be very serious and focused at the task at hand. History Story Relationships Mitsuki Nase Hiroomi's younger sister. They often bicker but reconcile quickly. He's shown to have a strong sister-complex involving her. Like blusing or having a nosebleed when she called him "Onii-chan". His phone ringtone is Mitsuki saying "Onii-chan, I love you" He loves his younger sister a lot and always tries to protect her from harm. Even so, sometimes he hide secrets from her because he didn't want her to worry. Akihito Kanbara Since a certain event, Hiroomi and Akihito have been hanging out, often exchanging jokes with each other. When they're alone in the rooftop, Hiroomi put his both hands in Akihito's armpit. This scene is quite popular among yaoi fans, as it has reoccured several times throughout the story, including a time when Mirai visited Akihito's house, she posed a question whether they were secretly 'seeing' each other. When Izumi asked him to kill Akihito, he said, "Like I could kill him". Abilities A key trait common to members of the Nase family, Hiroomi possesses the ability to erect barriers called Glaciate Barriers, which act as a defensive barrier and an obstacle to most youmu. He shows commendable skill in erecting these barriers, which held its ground during the appearance of the Hollow Shadow, although it was unable to withstand the strength of Akihito when he transformed into a youmu. Hiroomi's can make youmu disintegrate by using his scarf. The scarf only needs to touch a youmu to inflict this disintegration effect, and Hiroomi has used the scarf to slice down youmu upon contact or outright destroy them by trapping them inside the scarf itself. Apparently, this ability of his is responsible for his sensitivity to cold. While fighting, sometimes he can't focus because of Mitsuki worried about him. Trivia *Hiroomi's name can be interpreted as "acclaimed attendant", which is rather befitting with his description as a "watchman" on his official profile page. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Spirit World Warriors Category:Male